Viewing screen units of this species make possible a swiveling of the viewing screen housing in order, for example, to be able to adapt the viewing screen to a different angle of view or angle of incident light. The swivel axis is generally horizontal, which means that the viewing screen can assume different tilt angles. The invention, however, basically also includes viewing screen units in which the viewing screen housing is swivelable around a vertical axis to the side.
Viewing screen units of the type of the species are being used more and more in all fields of life, for example, as data viewing screens, television sets, video screen units, video game units, etc. Therefore, it is more and more desirable to build such units into office and home furniture in a space-saving and optically attractive form.
Viewing screen units of the type of the species are already known which are fastened on a supporting frame to be swivelable around a horizontal axis. The known units are generally designed in a cube shape. A disadvantage of this type of units is that when the unit is tilted, its effective height changes, so that the height clearance to be kept free must be larger than the height of the viewing screen unit.